


With Love

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- This is a crap. Total crap! Foolishness! Lack of wit!  
\- Why? Because you didn't think about it?  
\- Yes!  
\- And?  
\- And it lack any sense!  
\- Why? Because you didn't planned it ahead?  
\- Yes!  
\- Is everything I thing of a crap?  
\- Yes!  
\- Then why are you with me?  
\- Because - you owe me my mug.  
\- Your... mug?  
\- Yes - my mug. You broke it. Or stole. Or -  
\- Stop. Right. There., warned him Harry.  
\- Why?  
\- Because - one other word and I promise: you will suffer painfully.  
\- Because I am right?  
\- Because you underestimate your enemy.  
\- You know what, Potter?  
\- What? spit Harry.  
\- I love you the most when you are like that, hot and indignant and emotional wreck.  
\- I despise you, Severus Snape.  
\- I love you too, you fool.  
\- I hate you!  
\- I will make love with you.  
\- No, you -  
\- Yes. I will. In fact - I'm going to right now.


End file.
